


Caught Your Heart In My Tractor Beam

by prinxing (ranithepirate)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alien Yixing, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Space, Crack, Eventual Relationships, M/M, Social Media, YouTuber Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 21:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12734991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranithepirate/pseuds/prinxing
Summary: Baekhyun is a budding YouTuber with a fanboy who is so hot, he’s out of this world. Literally.





	Caught Your Heart In My Tractor Beam

**Author's Note:**

> the timeline of this fic is set in modern day, and it's set up as if aliens actually currently exist in outer space and know about us (and visa-versa). for the purpose of this fic, we cohabit the universe peacefully.

**MochiGamer** **:** New collab up today in celebration of my 1,000 subscriber milestone! This has been highly requested since he dropped his first original song a few days ago, any guesses who? ;) :D

> **ByunBasic:** @MochiGamer omg is it junmyeon???? omg pls !!! i’ve been spamming about it for so long!!!!!!!
>
>> **MochiGamer** **:** @ByunBasic hehe, it is~~ :p
>>
>>> **ByunBasic:** @MochiGamer baekhyun…….. replied…….. to…….. me………. I can die happy now……
>>>
>>>> **Mochi_BB:** @MochiGamer @ByunBasic LUCKY
>>>> 
>>>> **mochibae:** @MochiGamer @ByunBasic lol I’d die to
> 
> **baeksdicc:** @MochiGamer AHHHH IT’S JUNMYEON, I KNOW IT IS, IT HAS TO BE!!!!!!!!!
> 
> **JUmyeons:** @MochiGamer @baekhyunswife_1 LOOK IT’S YOUR MAN FINALLY MEETING MINE
>
>> **baekhyunswife_1:** @MochiGamer @JUmyeons WE’VE BEEN SCREAMING ABOUT THIS FOREVER!!!1!!11 I CAN’T BELIEVE THIS!!!!!!! 
>>
>>> **JUmyeons:** @MochiGamer @baekhyunswife_1 I KNOW I CAN’T WAIT TO WATCH MY MAN FAIL, I NEED THIS LMAO
> 
> **MochiLover_99:** @MochiGamer everyone says it’s junmyeon, so i hope it is! curtain is an amazing song, youtubers are really so underrated…
>
>> **baekgoo04:** @MochiGamer @MochiLover_99 Baekhyun replied to someone confirming that it is Junmyeon!
> 
> **junmonies:** @MochiGamer lmao I’m pretty sure Junmyeon’s never even touched a controller before, this should be fun.
> 
> **junsheavenlyvoice:** @MochiGamer I’ve never see him do videos other than covers! I’m hype~
> 
> **_byunbaeks_:** @MochiGamer NOTICE ME SENPAI
> 
> **_xing_10:** @MochiGamer I always look forward to every video you post, Baekhyun. You make everything entertaining.
>
>> **MochiGamer** **:** @_xing_10 Aw, thank you for the compliment!
>>
>>> **_xing_10:** @MochiGamer No problem. You deserve it! :)

 

 ↓

**Create New Message:**

[Enter Name]

↓

_xing_10

{March 9}

(...)

(...)

hey, is your bio forreal?

Yes. Why? Does it appear strange?

maybe. i just thought people in space used a different  
form of internet. you only see earthlings on here!

We do use a different one. I'm studying Earthling Culture  
so I am allowed connection.

earthling culture? haha oh wow okay, then how did you  
wind up on my youtube channel, of all places?

I came across you on accident. You seem... quite interesting.

interesting? how?

(...)

(...)

(...)

Your 20-minute-or-so documentaries on how you fend off  
the various forms of vile creatures that plague the Earth is  
extremely inspiring! I can't imagine how humans continue  
to live on Earth despite such conditions.

But I'm very impressed by you, especially! You seem to have  
such a way with weapons despite the harsh terrain.

oh my god

(...)

(...)

i

oh my god

I don't understand. I'm sorry if I've frightened you.

(...)

(...)

(...)

do you think that the games are real???

(...)

Are they not?

(...)

this is the view outside of my place right now lol

as you can see, everything is fine

Oh.

I assumed that there were different regions...

That means my thesis is completely off!

wow lmao you're killing me here

I'm sorry! Please don't die! You should contact authorities  
immediately before you're injured any further!!

omg i'm fine, it's just a saying

see?

Oh, that is a relief!

I thought I harmed you!

lol, no i'm fine. but it looks like you'll need some help with  
that thesis of yours now that i debunked your theories. ;)

That would be wonderful! Do you know of any experts  
that can assist me?

haha you're talking to one :D

Wow, thank you! But are you sure you are not busy  
with warfare?

lolol already said that was fake! it's just a game. don't you  
have games in space?

Actually I don't really know too much about humans in  
general. I only recently started studying them.

I am Alf Ari.

oh. so you're not human at all?

you really look like one.

No, I'm from planet X0-1. I'm currently on a space station  
dedicated for furthering Alf Ari studies on alien cultures.

We're actually heading towards Earth within the next few days!

This is the view from my window:

damn, that's so cool

so is learning human languages part of your study?

Yes, I studied many human languages! For instance, I can  
differentiate between an apartment, where you live, and a condom!

... do you mean a condo?

What? Condo? What's that? Is that another word for condom?

(...)

(...)

wow

you have a lot to learn, my friend x'D

 

* * *

 {March 15}

good morning, yixing~

Good morning Baekhyun! Yesterday’s video was amazing, as usual!

(…)

(…)

I better be careful not to cross you with a gun! Or cross any  
zombies, for that matter.

lmao yixing i've already told you so many times that the  
games i play aren’t real.

You have a very convincing scream, Baekhyun. Are you sure it’s not real?

omg I scream bc it’s fun, not bc i’m actually in any danger x’D

You scream when you’re happy? Humans truly are one of a kind.

x’D x’D x’D

what are you up to today? still re-writing your human theories?

Yes, I am! It’s quite exciting. It really makes me want to visit Earth.

well aren’t you headed towards earth right now?

why don't you drop in? say hello?

We should be orbiting Earth within the next 48 hours, but I don’t  
have any plans on landing.

aw, why? :( don’t you wanna see me? :( :( :(

I would love to see you! But I’m sorry to say that I’m much too afraid  
of the zombies.

I’ll just safely observe from the space station!

ahhhhhh there are no zombies lol, please believe me!

I find that very hard to believe, all things considered.

well, if you came to see me, i’ll prove it to you myself!

And if you’re wrong?

lmaooo then haven’t i proved with my MLG sniper skills that i’ll  
be able to protect you?

Ah yes, the fabled 360 no-scope! I look forward to seeing that in person.

(…)

(…)

(…)

oh my goddddd x’D x’D x’D x’D x’D

yes, if it comes down to it, i’ll show you my skills lol

speaking of showing you, you haven’t sent me any pictures of you :(

i’ve been sending you selcas, you gotta return the gesture! how will  
i protect you if i don’t know what you look like?

Is my profile picture insufficient? I do not know how to take pictures of myself.

I always have to ask my fellow scholars to help me out. It’s not a common  
thing we do on X0-1.

lol let’s add that to a list of things i will need to teach you hahaha

please please please

Okay, I will ask my colleague.

(…)

(…)

Please excuse my uniform, we must wear this while aboard the station.

Is this sufficient?

wow you really do look human

an attractive one at that, damn

Thank you! Perhaps the fact that I look human is the reason why  
humans intrigue me so much?

(…)

well you did say you found me interesting, although you didn’t  
give that clear of an explanation.

i mean, i’m not the best gamer on youtube. i just reached 1,000  
subscribers a few days ago but there are plenty others who  
have more and are much better players, too

so i’m curious why you chose to study me, of all people

A reason?

I do enjoy studying things that appeal to me.

i appeal to you? ;o

Of course! You are very cute!

o//o i think you might have chosen the wrong word again, yixing

i think “cool” is the word you’re looking for lol B)

No, cute is exactly the word I meant to say!

(…)

ahhhh you’re making me shy >.<

(…)

(…)

so…

am i maybe cute enough to visit? ;P

Perhaps.

;)

(…)

I’m still fearful of the zombies, though.

 

* * *

 

It takes Baekhyun a good while to convince Yixing that earth is not a hostile planet crawling with zombies like in the video games Baekhyun plays on YouTube. By the time the space station with Yixing starts orbiting Earth to begin the month-long planned observations, Yixing actually boards the shuttle to land on Earth despite all of his reservations. And, oh man, is Yixing even more hot in person despite being an alien. Baekhyun can’t get over it; honestly, Yixing’s profile picture was half the reason Baekhyun even messaged him in the first place, but Baekhyun didn’t expect to get this up close to an actual alien—and one he finds attractive, at that.

It was impossible to tell from the pictures he sent of himself aboard the space station, but everywhere on Yixing’s skin except for his face is covered in markings that resemble circuitry. From a human perspective, they look just like cool tattoos, but Yixing had explained that the markings on his skin are an important way to communicate among his species. Baekhyun wouldn’t mind learning more about this skin-on-skin language system first-hand by Yixing himself, but he figures it’s best to save  _that_  kind of thing for another time. After all, Yixing’s fascination with humans is not something that will fizzle out any time soon—not if Baekhyun can help it. _And_  if he manages to catch Yixing’s attention in another way, well... let’s just say Baekhyun won’t complain.

As expected, Yixing is thrilled by everything human and manmade. From the way that people shook hands to greet strangers to road-bound cars that emit toxic gas into the atmosphere, Yixing wanted to know it all. He dragged Baekhyun around the entire month rather than the other way around, and Baekhyun was happy to oblige; he was getting to see everything from an outsider’s perspective, and boy did Yixing make everything entertaining. Because they were constantly together, Baekhyun even had Yixing feature in some of his videos. Yixing was so comically bad at videogames that Baekhyun couldn’t even feel sorry for him, doubled over laughing half of the time to point that half of his audio was him wheezing gleefully into the mic. Yixing didn’t understand what was so funny, and was terrified half the time that the zombies would crawl out of the monitor—he’d never seen a physical screen before in his life, only used to holograms and other forms of manipulated light, so everything was new to him.

Eventually it came time that he had to leave; an entire month flew by in what felt like only couple days, and Baekhyun felt a strange sort of longing in his heart that followed Yixing all the way to the shuttle that would take him back up to the space station and off into the universe, traversing deeper in search of knowledge that Baekhyun could never offer. Despite Baekhyun having plenty of family and friends, not having his alien partner pulling him around asking questions about every little was a lot lonelier than he remembered. He kept up the messaging with Yixing, video calling when they had time and discussing various things for Yixing’s thesis.

When Baekhyun finally expressed a desire to see Yixing again in person, he was startled to find the other man return the sentiment. Somehow space travel didn’t seem as appealing to Yixing as it had once been, and although he said he wanted to return strictly for studying purposes, it was clear that Yixing missed Baekhyun has much as Baekhyun missed him. The next time Yixing came to Earth, he chose to stay for a longer period of time, citing the need to learn more about human culture; Baekhyun couldn’t care less why he was staying, just excited to have Yixing back so that they can continue their long chats in person instead of through a screen.

Yixing was really bad at pretending that he didn’t have an ulterior motive to coming back—like wanting to see Baekhyun and just finding out more about him in general—but Baekhyun could see through it easily enough. It played in his favor because eventually Yixing started to return the little gestures that Baekhyun did for him despite not originally understanding what a hug or hand holding was, or what it could mean. Everything Baekhyun did or said was fun and interesting and Yixing became more interested in Baekhyun than he was in anything else, much to Baekhyun’s delight. Long days spent outside turned into lounging around at Baekhyun’s apartment, just talking or watching movies to introduce Yixing more to human culture. By the time Yixing had to leave again, he now had a different reason to want to stay.

But this time when he left, he took Baekhyun. It was a way to thank him, teaching Baekhyun about his people and his planet, and then eventually returning to Earth together after a few months.

Yixing never left a third time.

 

* * *

 {October 7}

 

 **MochiGamer** **:**  New video! My alien boyfriend beats my high score at WAW Zombies??? x.x 

> **ByunBasic:** @MochiGamer YAAS MORE VIDEOS WITH YIXING, PLS 
>
>> **MochiGamer** **:**  @ByunBasic got you covered~
>>
>>> **baeksdicc:**  @MochiGamer @ByunBasic he replied to you omgggg T^T
>>> 
>>> **MochiLover_99:**  @MochiGamer @ByunBasic I’m so jealous!!
> 
> **xingbyunnys:**  @MochiGamer i’m emo, i love you two together so much
>
>> **baekhyunswife_1:**  @MochiGamer @xingbyunnys Yixing is literally the only person I’m willing to give Baekhyun over to lol
>>
>>> **xingbyunnys:**  @MochiGamer @baekhyunswife_1 i knowww, they’re so cute
> 
> **mochiBB_04 **:****  @MochiGamer @_xing_10 happy birthday Yixing!!
> 
> **baekgoo04:**  @MochiGamer pls date forever
> 
> **_byunbaeks_:**  @MochiGamer oh man, what’s it like to be beaten by your alien boyfriend in a game you used to be the best at lol
> 
> **_xing_10:**  @MochiGamer Well, I just can’t help but save you when you’re too scared to shoot the zombies yourself, you know? ;) 
>
>> **MochiGamer** **:** @_xing_10 cheeky bastard!
>>
>>> **_xing_10:**  @MochiGamer :P :P :P


End file.
